Reality Cheque
by saphirz wurld
Summary: When Kagome found a cheque after encoutering with a mysterious white haired stranger,her life changed forever. But will it be for the better or for the worse?


FTAM: Happy Valentine's Day everyone. I got this idea for a new series and decided to write it. I will continue updating I Spy With My Little Eye but this story will be very different compared to it. I like a good challenge anyways.

Make sure you read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, just this story.

-

-

-

**Reality Cheque**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Betrayed

-

-

-

'_Life will never be the same after this.'_

Kagome thought as she packed up her clothes.

"Kagome?" Sango peeked through the door. "Think about what you're doing."

"Sango, please don't start this up again. We've been through this." Kagome groaned.

"Please, Kagome. Listen to your best friend." Sango pleaded.

Kagome stopped her packing to stare at her.

"I love Kouga. It's call fate. I don't see the problem."

"But there is a big problem." Sango insisted. "He's forcing you to do this."

"No, he's not and that's final." Kagome shut her suitcases and brought it out of the door.

"You want to move in with him, I understand. Now you want to make love with him. That I don't understand. You said you weren't ready, you said…"

"I know what I said." Kagome interrupted. "I've thought long and hard about this, believe me. We've dated for two years. We're MEANT to be…"

"Miroku and I dated for five years. That's why when we finished university and moved into this apartment last month, I allowed him to move in with us." Sango interjected.

"Yes, yes,yes. I know. Sango, we're both adults here. 23 years old in a matter of fact. Miroku's only 25 while Kouga is 26 this year. Older men have more experience." Kagome reminded her.

"In his case, it's too much experience." Sango muttered darkly.

Kagome laughed as she brought her suitcases and settled it down on the front door.

"No, I won't allow it." Sango blocked her way out of the door.

"Sango, how many times do I need to tell you that he didn't push me into this!" Kagome tried to pull her friend apart from the door.

"He did so, all that talk about making love and becoming one and such crap. In fact, even Miroku agrees with me and you know he's such a leech and all." Sango said refusing to budge from the door.

Kagome took a deep breath.

"All right, I won't move in for now. I'll go visit him instead and then make my decision. I might move tonight though. It is after all Valentine's day." Kagome reminded her.

"Fine." Sango reluctantly moved from the door.

"Oh, before I forget." Kagome rushed into the kitchen.

"I baked Kouga's favourite apple custard pie." Kagome emerged a moment later.

"Yum." Sango licked her lips, "You're baking are the best."

"Thank you." Kagome grinned, "For that you can have the chocolate cake I baked for you and Miroku to share. Just take it out of the oven and you can have fun decorating it."

"No way." Sango squealed pulling her into a hug.

"Careful." Kagome avoided her while trying to protect the pie.

"Sorry. I'm going to cut it into a heart shape and bring it for out candlelight dinner tonight." Sango said dreamily.

"Have fun. I'll be going then." Kagome waved at her but Sango wasn't paying attention.

Kagome was deep in thought as she drove with the pie right next to her.

'_How nice Sango is to protect me but she doesn't understand the love Kouga and I have.'_

'_Or maybe she's right._' Her mind chided her.

Kagome widened her eyes. _'No.'_ She thought firmly. _'Right now, he'll be busy at his job too, working at an advertisement company. Oh that Sango, planting a seed of doubt in my head.'_

"Good morning, Kagome." His secretary greeted her.

"Hi Eri, is Kouga here?" Kagome asked noticing that his office door was left open and that no one was inside.

Eri started to become flustered. "He…well…is at lunch right now."

"Oh." Kagome looked at her watch.

"He's having early lunch today…with a …client." She said hurriedly.

"I assume he is eating at the usual place. I'll just pass him this pie then go." Kagome started to leave.

Eri's eyes turned cloudy as she desperately thought of an idea.

"Why don't you wait here for him?" She offered. "That way you can spend more time with him."

"No thanks. I'm in a hurry anyway. I want to go to the bank before lunch hours."

"Kagome." Eri's voice turned quiet.

"Yes." Kagome looked at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kagome asked.

"Bye." She waved at her when no response was made to her question.

When she had left, Eri answered it. "For what you'd be seeing. I tried to keep you from it because you are such a good friend but it is not fair on you so I'm really sorry, Kagome."

"Hmm..hmmm.hmm.." Kagome hummed as she entered the restaurant and started to look for him.

'_Wait. WHAT!' _Kagome screeched inside her head as she took in the scene.

There sat Kouga who was busy kissing the girl next to him. Kagome didn't recognize the blond girl he was with but she was wearing a rather tight dress exposing a lot of cleavage and was busy flirting with him in between breaths.

"Darling, I need to go to the ladies room to touch up my makeup." She slurred at him as she stood up.

"Why don't I come with you?" Kouga held her hand.

"Be a good boy now and I might leave you a present at our proper date this weekend."

"A present now is it?" He leaned to kiss her on the lips and watched her leaving.

"Wow," A friend of Kouga's jumped into her seat. "What a good catch."

"Yeah." Kouga put his hands behind his head. "But I've got an even bigger catch coming up tonight."

"What is it?"

"Kagome, after so much persuasion she finally agreed to you know what and move in too."

"No way." His friend gave him a high five.

"Yup. Thanks for asking me to be patient."

"No problems, mate. Glad I could help. I wonder what she's doing right now." He thought.

"Hands off my girl." Kouga punch his friend lightly on the arm.

"Your girl? Which one?" His friend pretended to look around and then stopped and stared.

Kouga who was oblivious about the situation continued. "You know the one I'm with for ages already, my main one, Kagome."

"Kouga." His friend choked out.

"I can't believe it that she finally agreed." Kouga rubbed his hands together.

Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. She stormed up to him.

"You…" Kagome wanted to hurt him so badly that all her words got stuck up her throat.

"BASTARD!" was all she could manage before slamming the pie into his face.

Kouga didn't see it coming.

"What?" He spluttered spitting out pie from his mouth. "Kagome?"

"Busted." His friend patted his back grimly.

"Wait! Kagome!" He yelled but it was too late.

Kagome had left.

-

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

"How could he?" Kagome wailed as she sat on a stone bench in the park, right opposite the children's playground which was currently deserted.

"He was my first and I thought he was going to be my last. That traitor!" Kagome curled her hands into a fist.

She slumped back into the bench again and picked a flower from the bush nearby.

"Happy Valentine's Day to me." She said to herself sadly picking off the petals and dropping them on the ground.

She watched the petals being swept away by the wind.

"It's all gone. Gone like the wind, our love."

Kagome jumped suddenly as her cellphone began to vibrate. She picked it up and checked the caller ID. Kouga, it stated.

"Why do you think I would want to speak to you?" She yelled at the phone and with all her might, threw it away.

"Sango was right." Kagome admitted to herself, remembering their conversation not long ago.

"I never wanted to do it. I told myself again and again that it was right, but it isn't."

Kagome paused for a moment.

'That's it. No more moping and talking to myself. I'll go speak to Sango.' She thought momentarily forgetting that she had thrown her phone away.

She got up to get her phone when a figure came running at top speed.

"Watch out!" He yelled trying to stop.

"Huh? " Kagome turned.

BAM!

They both fell to the ground.

"Oow." Kagome tried to get up.

"Why you…" the guy said but stopped when he saw her tear strained face.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently helping her up.

"Yeah…What is wrong with me?" Kagome burst out.

"What?" The guy looked startled.

"Am I not pretty? Are my breast too small? Am I too fat?" Kagome continued hysterically.

"I think you need to calm down." He said firmly placing her back on the seat.

"It's just… I never got a boyfriend until I met Kouga and it took me two years to find out he was cheating on me." Kagome looked at the ground.

"Kouga, huh? Well he is an ass." The guy said thoughtfully.

"Look at me." He said.

Kagome shook her head.

"I said look at me." He ordered.

Kagome slowly looked up.

"You're pretty. Don't blame yourself. Well, your good figure is kinda ordinary…but it's along with your character that makes you unique." He quickly added watching her stiffen.

"One day you will find a guy that will love you for who you are and think you are worth the chase." He told her seriously.

"You mean like fate?" She asked.

"That's the one."

"I thought Kouga was my fate." She said miserably.

"I guess, your were wrong then."

"Thanks." Kagome wiped away her tears. "You're right; I'm not going to waste anymore of my precious tears on him any longer. I'm going to move on and he doesn't know what he is missing!"

"That's the way to go." He chuckled.

"I'm Kagome by the way." She reached out her hand.

"Inuyasha." He said refusing to shake it.

"I'll be going then. If you ever knock me down when I'm in a hurry again, I wouldn't be this nice. Not even if you're crying." He warned.

"Don't make it sound like it was my fault." She shouted at him but he was already too far away to hear her.

'_Hmph! The cheek of that guy'_ Kagome folded her arms and went to take her phone.

At the corner of her eyes, she noticed something white sticking out next to the bench. She picked it up and saw a white envelope.

"I think you drop this!" Kagome turned to the direction that he was heading towards.

'_Should I chase after him?_' Kagome opened the envelope. She knew it was wrong but her curiosity had taken over her as she eagerly took out what was inside.

"Wow. A cheque for $50." She said holding it in her hands.

She placed it in her purse. _'For safekeeping until I see him again.'_

She sat up and slapped her forehead. "Oh I forgot to go to the bank to withdraw some money."

-

-

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

"Pick up Sango. Come on, pick up." It was nearly her turn in the bank and she was getting annoyed that her best friend had yet to pick up the phone.

"Next." The bank clerk called.

"Sango when you hear this. Kouga cheated on me, I just dumped him. Please call me when you get this." Kagome left a voice message.

She stuffed the phone into her bag hastily and went to the counter.

"I would like to withdraw some…" She began when her phone started to vibrate.

"Oh, excuse me one moment. Hello?" She spoke into her phone as she fumbled into her purse thus dropping out the cheque.

The bank clerk picked that up thinking she wanted to put that into her bank.

"Do you want it credited into your account or as cash?" He asked pleasantly.

"That's not…" She began pointing at the cheque.

"What! I can't hear you Sango." Kagome strained her ears.

"Credited to your account, it is." He started to type into the bank.

"Ok. I'll come home, just wait for me. Bye." Kagome shut her phone.

"I need to go but thanks anyway. I'll withdraw money some other time." She said and hurriedly left.

The bank clerk whistled. "Congratulations, madam. 50 million dollars! Why did you just win the lottery?"

He looked up when he heard no response. "Madam?"

'_She's gone. Probably off to celebrate._' He cleared the area and got ready for his next customer.

"Next." He called.

"Kagome!" Sango burst out when she saw her.

"Oh, Sango." Kagome hugged her.

"You want me to beat him into pulp?" She offered.

"No, don't waste your efforts. I just want to go to my room now and unpack." Kagome picked up her suitcases.

"Let me help." Sango offered and took all the load of Kagome's hands before she could answer.

"Now you tell me exactly what happened. No, don't bother carrying anything. I can manage." Sango said carrying it all the way despite Kagome's protesting.

"Hahaha…" Sango laughed as she listened to Kagome recite to her all that had just happened.

"I can just imagine you throwing that pie at his face."

"My poor pie." Kagome said as she put the a pile of her clothes into her drawers.

"That guy you met in the park sounds like a good person." Sango reminded her.

"He wouldn't shake my hand when I offered it though. Weird. Umm…I can't remember his name. It starts with an I." Kagome frowned.

"Is he cute?" Sango teased her.

"Stop it. Now that I think about it, he's got long white hair. Ahh! I knocked down an old man." Kagome sat on the bed in shock.

"Like you said older men has more experience."

"But he ran quite fast for someone who is old." Kagome recalled.

"_Oh no! His $50 that I took. Never mind, I'll just give him $50 the next time I see him."_ Kagome reminded herself.

"That's the last of it." Sango said satisfied that everything is finally unpacked.

"Thank you." Kagome said gratefully.

"Well, I'm going to see Miroku now, but if you want me to stay…?" Sango asked her.

"Of course not. Go! It's Valentine's Day." Kagome tried to sound cheerful.

"See ya later." Sango closed Kagome's door.

She took out her phone and called Miroku.

"Hello?" The boy answered.

"I need to see you now!" Sango said through gritted teeth.

"But…Sango, honey. I'm in an important meeting right now." Miroku protested.

"So, you always have important lawyer meetings. Fine I'll go myself. I'll see you in half an hour as planned." Sango switched the phone off.

"Kagome?" Sango knocked on her door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow your car?" She asked crossing her fingers.

"Sure. The car keys are on the table." Kagome replied.

Sango grabbed the keys and took off.

"Kouga, now let's see what you're made of." Sango narrowed her eyes as she started the engine of the car and drove to his office.

"Miroku, are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked.

-

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

"I think so." Miroku gulped.

"Sango?" Sesshomaru guessed.

"I haven't done anything wrong this week, have I?" He said putting his phone in his pocket.

"No." Sesshomaru said coolly. "If you have you wouldn't be walking in here in one piece this morning."

"You're right, must be someone else then." Miroku said relieved.

"I hope Inuyasha comes soon though. I have to meet Sango in half an hour. I better be punctual if she's in a bad mood." Miroku began to worry again.

"Inuyasha's always late." Sesshomaru picked up his paperwork and started sieving throught the pile.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" came a panicked voice outside.

"There's Inuyasha right now." He looked up from his paperwork.

Inuyasha came in banging the door open, his eyes opened wide in terror.

"The cheque's disappeared!"

-

-

-

-

-

-


End file.
